User blog:Breannamation/Official Wiki Contest - Dress for the Gilded Breanna Awards
UPDATE: CONTEST CLOSED I will be deciding the winners soon. I suggested ideas for a contest, developed my concepts, and now I've decided to start things up. Presenting the first official wiki contest! The theme is the Gilded Breanna Award Ceremony, and a totally legit excuse to dress in a ghoulicious gown (or a tux for the guys). *What you have to do is design a gown for one of your characters to wear to the Gilded Breannas. *Pick your character wisely, for you can only enter one character and no more. It can be any of your characters, as long as it's your own and nobody elses. It doesn't mean that you can't design a few of your characters in Gilded Breanna attire, but only one can go into the contest. *The winners will be awarded based on these points: **Creativity of design **Uniqueness *You cannot use dress-up game dolls or adoptables. *You can use bases. However, if you draw it yourself it does give you brownie points. Just saying :) *I will not accept copying or stealing whatsoever. *If you lose, please don't mope around. I will hold many contests and everybody will have a chance to win something. If you don't win this contest, you may win another contest later on. *The contest has a closing date of the 14th October. I'm giving you a month to create something ghoulixious, and post it. I may ''extend the deadline if needs be, but no guarantees, okay? Here's the good bit, though. The prizes! *'All entrants''' will receive a well done and thank you from myself. Of course. *'Third place' will receive one piece of artwork by me based upon their entry, a feature on the main page and their very own virtual Gilded Breanna award. *'Second place' will receive two pieces of artwork by me (one based upon their entry, and another of their choice), a feature on the main page and their very own virtual Gilded Breanna award. *And '''First place '''will receive three pieces of artwork by me (one based upon their entry, and two of their choice), a feature on the main page and their very own virtual Gilded Breanna award. Trust me, this is a contest that should not be missed. A chance to receive artwork from me, have your name grace the main page, and receive a legendary Gilded Breanna award, is something pretty special in my books. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour! Thenaturals xxx Entries in Demew Gilded Breanna Awards.png|ThePowerPuffKittie with their character Diana 'DeMew' Mew Picture427.jpg|I DON'T NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! with their character Kitty Noir Fairy Princess Minnie.png|Mandiga with their character Minnie Irons Gilded finish.png|Birdywirdygal with their character Sorcerina Magic Merlot and Dark Chocolate.png|Lissamel123 with their character Valterra de Count GBA Agnes Bumby.jpg|Solarius Balasar with their character Agnes Bumby Sylvia Awards.png|MissGeek with their character Sylvia Malekith 2013-10-02 18.35.56.jpg|Amiansupafan2006 with their character Storma Titian Alices.PNG|Superlady01 with their character Alice Liddell Haley ContestEntry.png|MissRandomStuff with their character Haley Blood Drawing 001 (1).jpg|MonsterGirl2002 with their character Aqua McKraken Category:Blog posts